


bick

by hhazuki



Category: Free!, Glee, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kick, Love Triangles, Platonic Soulmates, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhazuki/pseuds/hhazuki
Summary: this is for my friend sorry KDJSJSN





	bick

hi brittany


End file.
